The Foster Girl
by TheOneStoryTeller
Summary: When John Watson's foster sister decides to come and stay until her adoption, he might have gotten more than he bargained for. The only thing besides her clumsiness that could make anything worse, would be if she fell for the world's only consulting detective.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

 **Hello! So if you don't know already, (which you probably don't unless you stalk me.) I am in LOVE with the show Sherlock! Benedict Cumberbatch and Martin Freeman, are my two favorite actors which I found out about in _The Hobbit._ I guess you could say that I'm, Sher-locked. HA, HA, HA. Count down in, 3-2-1.**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

"So, John, will this 'Sherlock' character be there?" I asked into my phone, expecting a 'Why?' but instead I got a "Yes, he's here." I was excited to see my foster parent's son again after 10 years more or less. Although I am really nervous about meeting his flat-mate. I had heard about Sherlock from John who liked to give me updates about his blog. Sometimes, John would read his blog-post aloud for me on speaker phone. If he was there, and only on rare occasions, I could hear Sherlock's deep voice in the back ground asking questions like, 'is that your foster sister again?' and 'where is my tea, John?'. I would always ask John if his 'wife' was doing okay, because Sherlock acted like one. "Only about a minute left and I'll be there!" I said, excitedly into the phone. "See you in a minute then!" John replied happily. John and I were close, but not like a real brother and sister. He did make an effort when we were kids to make me feel welcome, but inviting me to London, to live with him for a year! That was unexpected! His life seemed so interesting compared to mine, and I really wanted to help solve murders with him and Sherlock. But since I'm a 'lady' as my foster mum would say, 'ladies don't solve murders dear, It's too dangerous.' I would miss them, my foster parents, who were now about an hour away in Dublin. Finally, I arrived at an apartment beside a sandwich shop. 'Speedy's', is what the sign said. "That's going to be part of my morning routine." I thought, noticing the word coffee also on the sign. I walked up to the door, and knocked. "Oh, John! Come here it's your sister." said an older lady, who I would sometimes hear in the back ground on the phone too. I smiled at her and she smiled back, holding the door so I could come in. "Amelia!" said John from up stairs. I cold see a tall figure standing by a window, it turned it's head and smirked at me of course I smiled back. Then it turned back around, looking out the window again. I felt John hugging me, taking me up stairs, to the living room. "This is Mrs. Hudson, our landlady." John said, pointing to Mrs. Hudson. "Hello, I'm Amelia Jackson." I smiled, shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you dear." she said, smiling back again. Once in the living room, John took my bags, and I followed him to a back bed room. "You can stay in here." he stated, placing my bags on the floor in front of the bed. "This is your room isn't it?" I said, angrily. "Yes, but I insist that you stay in here." John said seriously. "I don't want Sherlock to scare the living shit out of you." he continued. "And why would Sherlock scare me?" I asked, hands on my hips. "Because he is up almost all night in the living room. And when he does sleep, he gets up in the middle of the night often." John said. "Can I meet him?" I asked, hopefully. "Sure, but I have to go grocery shopping. Wanna come?" he answered. "No, I might help Mrs. Hudson. With something." I smiled, following John back into the living room. "Mrs. Hudson is right there if you need her. And Sherlock is right there. For whatever reason you might need him." John said, putting on his coat and pointing to Mrs. Hudson and Sherlock. "Okay." I simply smiled. I looked around the room noticing lot's of things like, a skull, a violin, a blue scarf, sheet music and John's laptop. "Would you like some tea dear?" I heard Mrs. Hudson ask, from the kitchen. "Oh, sure, thank you Mrs. Hudson!" I said, startled. "You're very observant aren't you?" said a voice from a chair. "Hmm? Oh yeah, I get that a lot." I laughed, realizing it was Sherlock. "I guess I should introduce myself, right?" I asked, being handed a cup of tea. "I'm Amelia. Amelia Jackson." I continued, taking a sip of tea. "I think you already know me." said the man in the chair. "I'm Sherlock Holmes. World's only consulting detective. Is chocolate your favorite flavor?" "What? Yes, it is." I smiled, confused. "So, you play violin?" I asked, sitting in what seemed to be John's usual chair. I crossed my legs, and took another sip of tea. He nodded. "You?" he asked, looking at me. "Yes, but I'm not very good. I'm rubbish actually." I laughed. It was very quiet after that, neither of us really said anything. I could feel myself falling asleep. When I finished my tea, I seen Sherlock jerk, and I continued to the kitchen. Mrs. Hudson had left, I guess I didn't hear her leave. And then I heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it." I mumbled, I placed my cup on the counter and started moving towards the door. "John, here let me help you." I said, taking a bag to the kitchen. "Thanks." he smiled, placing the other bags on the table. I let out a yawn and told John that I was headed off to bed. "Goodnight!" John yelled as I opened his bed room door. I heard another low "night" from the living room. I smiled knowing it was Sherlock.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Hullo! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, it was short but, hey!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

I woke up to the sun shining on my face, which made me squint. I dragged myself out of bed, got dressed, put on some light make-up and went into the kitchen. "Good morning Amelia!" smiled, John who was reading a news paper and drinking something. "Is that coffee?" I asked, excitedly. "No, It's tea. Why?" John laughed, holding his mug up. "Why are you using a mug then?" I stared at his mug, wondering why he was drinking tea from it. He just shrugged then took a sip. "I think I'm going to go down to Speedy's and get a cup of coffee? Okay?" I said, grabbing my jacket. "Mind if I join you?" asked a voice from behind me. It was Sherlock, thank god. He did scare me! "Sure, why not?" I smiled, holding the door for him. "Thank you." he smiled, walking beside me. "So, you're his foster sister?" he asked, taking a drink of his chamomile tea. "Yeah, his parents allowed me to live with them for the time being, as a kid. Then John and I became close like brother and sister. And well, here I am!" I laughed, taking a small sip of my coffee with creamer. He looked down and then back up at me. "That was nice of them." he simply commented after a while. "You know, not to alarm you, but you have a lovely voice." I smiled, trying to change the subject. "Thank you, I guess." he mumbled. "Oh and I'm sorry about your violin." I continued. He looked at me confused and then smiled. "What happened to my violin?" he laughed, leaning closer to me from across the table. "Oh! Well, it broke. When I say broke I mean someone broke it." I said, taking a sip of coffee. "But how?" He protested. "Simple, why would you buy a new violin if the other one was still good? Obviously, the violin you have right now isn't brand new, but not your original one. That must mean that something happened to it. More than likely it broke, because I don't think someone would take it, as long as you were holding it and you wouldn't 'lose' a violin they're too big to not notice them. So, something happened to your old one." He grinned, and grabbed my wrist taking me back to the apartment. Then, he told me to sit down on the couch. So I did. He grabbed his violin, and began playing. "What is this?" he asked, still smiling. He played a part of a song and I answered. "Fur Elise. Easy." I laughed, smiling back at him. We got lost like that for a while, apparently until John got home. Which wasn't too far from when we arrived. "What happened?" John asked, walking into the living room. I smiled a small smile at Sherlock and turned to John. "Nothing, Sherlock was just testing my violin skills." I laughed, looking back at Sherlock. He shrugged and smirked, then asked what took John so long. "Well, I had a, um, 'problem' with a machine." John answered, standing in front of Sherlock and I. I snorted. "You had a problem, wi-with a machine?" I asked trying not to laugh. "Yes." he replied, flopping down into his chair. "Sherlock, um, I need to-" John started, being interrupted by Sherlock. "I need to go to the bank." Sherlock announced, jumping out of his chair and putting his jacket on. "Are you coming Amelia?" John asked, grabbing his coat. "I guess?" I replied, pulling my coat over my shoulders. When we got into the cab, I got a text.

 **Nice coat.-JM**

"What?" I mumbled, loud enough for Sherlock and John to hear. "What is it?" they asked at the same time. "Just a text. From-" I was interrupted by my phone again.

 **Don't tell them about me.-JM**

 **Why shouldn't I?-AJ**

 **If you don't want to have a problem with me, then don't-JM**

"From a friend." I smiled, putting my phone away.

 **Thank you, you're very reliable aren't you?-JM**

I rolled my eyes, already annoyed with this 'JM' person.

 **Don't roll your eyes, I know you're curious.-JM**

What? How the hell could he see me? I was in a black cab, with BLACK windows.

 **How can you see me?-AJ**

I texted, hoping for them not to reply. But no one liked me today and decided to piss me off.

 **That's our little secret, dear.-JM**

Ugh. Now it's just creepy. I turned off my phone, and we all got out of the cab. Sherlock paid for our ride. Although my mysterious messenger was creepy, I found my self curious to know who it was. And how did he get my number. I'll ask him.

 **How did you get my number?-AJ**

I didn't get a reply for a long time after that. We met up with a man, I can't quite remember his name...Sebastian Wilkes! Yes. An old University 'friend' of Sherlock's. "We have a problem, and I thought you could help." Sebastian said, his hands enveloped in each other. "What is it?" I asked anxiously, wanting to help. "A murder, oh I know! A gang! Maybe a-" John gave me a look to shut up, and so slowly, I looked down at my phone.

 **Bored love?-JM**

 **Unbelievably.-AJ**

 **That's what I thought. How about you pay me a visit?-JM**

 **With some stranger? I don't think so, you might kill me.-AJ**

 **But I might not.-JM**

 **Fair point.-AJ**

 **Meet me on Baker Street 221B?-JM**

 **Sure.-AJ**

"Well boys, I have a friend to go meet. Bye!" I smiled, exiting the room. "What-" John started, but I cut him off. "No time!" I shouted, running down a corridor.

* * *

I finally made it to 221B Baker Street, after having to call three cabs. Because no one would stop. I approached a man, he was smaller than Sherlock, but taller than John. He had on a black suit, a navy blue tie with little skulls on it, and a smirk on his face. "Quite fancy, eh?" I smiled, walking to him. "This is fancy? Honey, this is _my_ casual." he joked, speaking in an Irish accent. _Ooh, Irish, I like, I like._ I thought to myself, looking around me.

"So miss Jackson, you're John Watson's foster sister, eh?" he asked me, after a while of walking around London. "Yeah, I'm supposed to be adopted soon. After 17 years." I laughed, nervously. He had his hands in his pockets and so did I. "Say, how did you get my number?" I brought up, referring to the earlier question. "Oh let's just say, an old university friend of mine." he smirked, pulling a small piece of paper out of his pocket. It had my number written on it! "You're like a magician!" I laughed, jumping up and down like a little kid. I wrapped my arm around his, and he took me back home. But by a car, not walking. We pulled up to the apartment, and I kissed him on the cheek goodbye. I thanked him too, then went inside. "Hello boys!" I smiled, happily, running up the stairs and into the living room. "Ah, hello Amelia." John smiled back, reading his newspaper. "Why are you so happy dear?" asked Mrs. Hudson, from the kitchen. "Just a crazy little thing called love." I shrugged, walking over to Mrs. Hudson. I was referring to the 80's, I think, song. "Ooh! Amelia, has a boyfriend." Mrs. Hudson laughed along, pouring a cup of tea. "With who?" I heard John ask, worriedly. "A boy, John." I replied, smiling. "No, what's his name?" he asked again, angrily. "Um-" I paused, looking down onto my phone which was buzzing.

 **Just say my name, and you're done.-JM**

 **I would never.-AJ**

 **Good. Thank you, the name's John Smith. ;)-JM**

 **Your secret is safe with me, Mr. Smith.-AJ**

 **I knew I could count on you.-JM**

 **Ciao.-JM**

"John." I replied, smirking. "What? John? Th-Amelia that's my name!" he said, angrily. "There are lot's of Johns out there, right Mrs. Hudson?" I asked, laughing. "Oh I'm not married dear. It's Ms. Hudson." she said, half serious, laughing. "Sorry, Ms. Hudson." I apologized, taking a sip of tea. "No problem sweetie." Ms. Hudson replied. John let out a frustrated sigh and went to his bedroom. I rolled my eyes and went to my computer. "Before you say anything, yes Sherlock this is my computer." I laughed, seeing Sherlock's eyes shoot open. "No, not that, what are you doing?" he asked, his hands still in praying position. "Oh, I write. When I get the chance." I said, confused. He jumped up and walked over to me. He was now standing behind me, watching me type. "What type of story are you writing?" he asked, confused. I rolled my eyes. "Why don't you read what I have so far?" I commented, handing the computer to him. Then he read aloud:

 **Living with a Sociopath**

 _ **Yes, it's different. Very different. He is wonderful, very interesting too. He is very wise, (I think so), and can amaze people with one word. I somehow managed to meet this man, Sherlock Holmes. And I'm proud to live with him. This, of course is just the introduction, so follow me through this adventure with Dr. John H. Watson and Sherlock Holmes.-Amelia Jackson.**_

"That's it?" he asked, a silly look on his face. "How dull." he continued. That kind of hurt. He gave me my computer back, and I shut it immediately, blushing. How could he say that? I mean, it's just the introduction. Yes, a bit dull, but I tried. And I'm not finished yet. Sherlock flopped back down onto the couch, turning towards the wall. I got up, turned off the television, which had Doctor Who playing, and went into John's room.

"John, Sherlock stole my bed." I said, shaking John awake.

He blinked slowly, then shot up, knocking me over.

"Amelia! I'm so sorry! You know I have PTSD!" he said, helping me up.

"Sorry John, but did you hear me?" I repeated, rubbing my head.

"No. What was it?" he asked, looking confused.

"Sherlock stole the couch." I said, sitting on the floor.

"Oh." John said, trying not to laugh.

"Go sleep with him?" he suggested, laughing.

"Okay." I said, getting up to leave the room.

"Wait! No not really!" said John, seriously.

But it was too late, I was already tapping Sherlock's shoulder.

"Sherlock...Sherlock..." I whispered, tapping him.

"I'm not asleep." he said, turning over.

I nodded awkwardly.

"Can I sleep with you?" I asked, smiling.

He looked stunned, then replied,

"Sure."

Then he scooted over, not much room, but luckily I was skinny.

There was an awkward silence, then I kissed his cheek goodnight. Turning over, facing the kitchen, I heard Sherlock hum a very quiet, "Goodnight Amelia." I woke up in the middle of the night. It was three in the morning. I felt something around my waist. It was Sherlock's arm. His arm was wrapped in a tight embrace around me. I smiled. Liking the feeling of his protection around me.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

 **Chapter Three! Woo! Do you guys like? By the way, in case you were scared, Jim Moriarty wont be back for a while he's-well-"busy". *Wink* *Nudge***

 **Chapter Three**

I heard footsteps. John's, they were too light for anyone else's. Plus, I still felt Sherlock's arm around my waist. I heard a gasp, then a cup falling onto the floor and breaking.

"Bloody tea cup!" John exclaimed, grabbing a broom and cleaning up the mess.

"Good job John," I said, sleepily from the couch.

"Oi! Shut up!" John said, annoyed, sweeping the remains of the tea cup.

I managed to slip away from Sherlock, and scooted into the kitchen.

"Watch out for the glass, Amie." John commented, calmly.

I smirked, going to go get dressed. I took a shower and put on a My Chemical Romance hoodie and some jeans. With a black beanie. I changed my nose piercing and grabbed my IPod and ear phones.

"What are you wearing?" John nearly shouted, reading a newspaper in his chair.

"Um, my favorite band hoodie and jeans with a beanie? Why?" I asked, really confused.

"The nose piercing!" he shouted, nearly spilling his new cup of tea.

"What about it?" I asked, stupidly.

"Never mind." he said, waving me off.

"Mind if I join you?" said a sleepy Sherlock, form the couch.

"Nice piercing." he continued.

John rolled his eyes, giving Sherlock a look of death. I nodded yes, and put my ear phones and IPod on the end table. I grabbed my phone before leaving, and walked with Sherlock who had slept in his dress shirt and black dress pants out the door.

"Did you sleep good last night?" he asked, smiling down at me.

I nodded, remembering his arm around me.

"You do remember your arm around me right?" I asked, smiling up at him too.

"Yes, I didn't sleep last night." He said, his smile fading away.

I nodded, looking out at the passing cars and cabs. We walked into Speedy's, sitting down at a two seat table.

"What do you want?" I asked Sherlock, smiling.

"Just a plain coffee, one sugar." he smiled back.

"Okay." I said, walking to the counter.

I ordered his coffee, then mine. My usual from home, a hot cocoa mixed with coffee, two shots of plain creamer.

"No almond milk?" he asked, as I handed him his coffee and sat down across from him.

"No, I'm-" I started.

"Allergic. Deathly allergic to all things related to peanut butter. Like tree nuts, almonds, peanuts, cashews, and so on." he finished.

"Yeah," I trailed off, embarrassed.

We sat in silence when a man stepped through the door. He was in a black suit, and had slicked back black hair. Also an umbrella. It wasn't even raining, why would he carry an umbrella? He smiled at me, and walked towards our table.

"Hullo." I greeted, confused, but smiling.

"Nice to meet you, miss-"

"Jackson. Amelia Jackson." I continued for him.

He looked kind of like Sherlock.

"Mycroft," Sherlock trailed off, angrily.

"Brother." Mycroft said, his smile fading.

Mycroft walked away, ordered a coffee and then left the restaurant with a wave goodbye to me. I snorted.

"You have a brother?" I asked, trying not to laugh at their opposite personalities.

He nodded, picking up his coffee and tilted his head towards the door. I followed, being led to a park.

Sherlock's hand brushed against mine, on accident I guess as we sat down on a park bench. I finally finished my coffee and threw it away.

 **I miss you.-JM**

I looked down at my phone, surprised by the sudden Dan and Phil ringtone.

 **Same to you.-AJ**

I smiled, remembering my date.

"What's so funny?" Sherlock asked, looking at me. His eyes were like some type of dementor from Harry Potter. It sent chills down your spine.

"Nothing, just a text from my friend." I lied, smiling back at him.

"Your boyfriend?" he asked, his smile fading.

"Well, um, I guess that's what we are. I dunno." I said, blushing.

Sherlock looked disappointed, sad, when I said maybe a boyfriend. Was he-w-was he jealous? I smiled at the thought of Sherlock being jealous. This would be an interesting year.

 **A/N**

 **So, short chapter, probably just a filler. Jim was ONLY in this chapter because that's all I could think of, instead of having Sherlock come on too early. Which would make a REALLY BAD story. I made a few references, like Harry Potter and MCR (My Chemical Romance). Oh, and Dan and Phil! I love them. Does anyone understand where I got Miss Jackson from? Panic! At the disco's song called Miss Jackson. Obviously. *Sherlock's voice for the obviously*. Heh.**


End file.
